Chronic low back pain is highly prevalent in Veterans, and is often resistant to pharmacological management so that non-pharmacological management is required. For many patients, the most effective approach is comprehensive pain management incorporating multiple therapies addressing: physical, mental, mind-body, sleep, safety, and environmental needs. The ultimate outcome is the development of a coordinated multidimensional evidence-based plan for pain self-management (C-MEPPS) tailored to each patient. This approach, while effective, is highly resource intensive and severely constrained by cost and health system factors. Our goal is a mobile web-based application (App) that provides immediate feedback to Veterans seeking to develop their own pain self-management plan. This will represent a novel, scalable, Veteran-driven solution to chronic low back pain aligned with VA strategic objectives ?online navigator tools?empowers Veterans to make decisions.? We are focused on transferring knowledge about evidence-base practices into the primary care context to help Veterans and their healthcare providers manage pain effectively- before it gets worse. We have already developed the App prototype utilizing User-Centered Design principles to optimize the user experience. Our first aim is to develop and pilot test a web-based App for Veterans, including older Veterans and women Veterans, designed to empower each in pain self-management planning: providing access and data-driven guidance about evidence-based multidimensional behavior change. Our second aim is to gather pilot data targeting patient-centered and rehabilitative outcomes such as: increased activity, more sleep time, decreased pain interference and better quality of life; through use of the App and engagement in pain self- management planning. This project brings together the expertise of skilled exercise physiologists, experienced pain and sleep clinical psychologists, pain specialists, clinical educators, geriatricians, women?s health providers, and technology design experts to create a powerful new pipeline for knowledge transfer to patients and providers. Grounded in whole health and integrative approaches, nursing principles, pharmacy practices, physical therapy, and nutrition are also included in the App. We are working as an interprofessional pain-focused team to put the best-available information about non-pharmacological treatments for pain into the hands of Veterans and their primary care providers. Our vision is to improve the lives of Veterans with chronic low back pain, improving access to knowledge and resources and giving Veterans the power to plan their own path to better, more fulfilling living despite chronic low back pain.